About that Pokemon Life
by TheTanuki420
Summary: This is the story of a young and upcoming Pokemon trainer from pallet named, Steeb, and how against all odds he ended up becoming a Pokemon master and the champion of the Kanto league. The story is also completely based upon a run through of Pokemon Red that I'm doing and is my overall interpretation and exaggeration of the events that take place over the course of the game.
1. Dat First Pokemon Feel, Chapter One

**Dat First Pokemon Feel**

 _In a small town located in the land of Kanto, at the break of dawn can be heard the results of a recent match between two creatures, called Pokemon, from a TV outside the window of a small house. In that house sleeps a seventeen year old boy, known as Steeb, whose goal is to be the best there ever was. This story is about that boy and how he started from the bottom and now he's there..._

It's early morning as an alarm goes off right next to Steeb's head. He is quick to grab his red vest and blue jeans off of the end table at the end of his bed and prepare himself for what is soon to be a long, adventurous, and arduous journey. Fore today, Steeb begins his quest as a Pokemon trainer.

"Gotta get up, gotta get ready. Gotta head out that door and onto the Prof's laboratory. No time for that SNES BS, gonna become a Pokemon legend.", future Pokemon master, Steeb said to himself as he brushed aside his sandy blonde hair, jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs.

"Hey, Steeb. Professor Oak dropped by and wanted to let you know that he was looking for you." his mother said, just as Steeb was about to exit the door.

"Cool cool, mom. Did he say where to meet him?" Steeb quickly replied, while throwing on his shoes and adjusting his official Pokemon league snapback.

"I believe he said that he'd be somewhere near his grandson's house and the laboratory."

"Thanks mom, I'll be on my way out now." he said as he opened the door and waltzed into the town of Pallet.

Pallet town was a small town located next to the Ocean, and held very few houses and only a few local shops. But it also happened to be town which was home to Kanto's very own Professor Oak and his research laboratory. It was also the town in which many a Pokemon trainer began his journey onto the Pokemon league. Where those trainers would choose their starting Pokemon, a choice between 3 different types Pokemon. There was Charmander, the fire lizard. Squirtle, the water type. And then there was Bulbasaur, the grass type. And no one ever chooses Bulbasaur, because why would you want to choose a lame ass grass dinosaur thing, seriously?

Steeb combed the area of town, searching far and wide for Oak. And just as he was making his way towards route 1, a short route that lead towards Viridian city, and about to step into the grass, he could hear the Professor calling out his name.

"Hey Steeb, don't go in there. Wild Pokemon live places such as that. Come with me and we'll go and get you your first Pokemon from my lab. Now just follow me and we'll get you all settled."

Oak and Steeb walked together towards the laboratory. It was a large concrete building, with a small preserve located on the premises in which various types of Pokemon caught by all sorts of trainers, lived and grew up on. There different environments too, in which Oak's aides would use in order to study the Pokemon's natures and such.

Once inside the lab, Steeb could see his rival, Blue waiting at the desk where three Pokeballs laid upon. Blue had been Steeb's rival since the day they were born. They competed in everything, from sports to videogames, but regardless they were also good friends. They both held eachother to highest of levels of respect for one another's skill sets.

"Yo, Gramps. I'm tired of waiting, can we please just get our Pokemon now? I'm really itchin' to get started with my journey to the top." The brown haired boy stated with a slight hint of annoyance in his voice. 

"Ah, that's right. I did ask you to come as well, didn't I, Blue?" The Professor responded, "Well I'm going to let you two choose your first Pokemon now. Steeb, you may go first."

Steeb overlooked the table where the pokeballs were laid out. He had dreamt of this day for the past month, so the decision was easy. He knew exactly what Pokemon he was going to select. He picked up the ball labeled, "Charmander" and said, "I choose you, Charmander!"

Out popped a small orange bipedal lizard with a flame on it's tail. It made a small roar as it stretched out its body and walked towards its trainer. The lizard seemed not only fiery by the nature of its type, but also in its temperament. And he was quick too, very lively.

"Ah, Charmander. An excellent Pokemon to start with. Now Blue, you may make your selection." Oak said to his grandson.

"This should be easy and seeing as you chose fire, I'll choose water" Blue said to himself, while reaching for the ball labeled, Squirtle. Blue then threw the ball to the ground and out popped a tiny cyan colored turtle.

It looked at Charmander with an intense gaze and Charmander stared right back. The two Pokemon standing next to their trainers, were all but ready to have their first battle. Squirtle was slower, but had a considerable strength advantage over the more agile Charmander.

"Hey Steeb, how about you and I let these two go at it. It looks like they're all pumped up anyways and it'll give us a good idea of where we stand right now." Blue said with a smirk on his face.

"You're on, my nukka." Steeb responded in his typical cocky manner.

Both trainers stood off to the side and watched as their Pokemon dropped into a more aggressive stance. Charmander growled at his opponent to start the match. But Squirtle wasn't having any of it and tackled Charmander, delivering an initial critical blow. Charmander responded with a couple of scratches to his opponent's face and Squirtle jumped back. The battle went for a few more minutes, before Charmander came out on top.

"Damn, looks like I'm going to have train a little harder and devise some new strats." Blue stated, "Well I'm off, smell ya later mayne."

Blue quickly left the building and Oak approached Steeb, "You'd better be off too, don't want to fall behind my grandson, now do you?"

Steeb returned Charmander to his Pokeball and exited Oak's laboratory. His first thought was to head back to his house and tell his mom that he was leaving and so that's where he headed. He passed by all of the other houses and quickly swung open the door to his home. His mother was at the table drinking a cup of coffee, she had on her face a charming look.

"I'm going to guess you're back to tell me that you'll be leaving, huh?" She said to her boy.

"Yeah. You know what they say, gotta catch 'em all." Steeb replied with a sense of sarcasm and lightheartedness.

"Well at least take a quick break, I imagine you're a bit tired from having to get up so early. Also, when you leave, make sure to take care and watch out for yourself and your pokemon."

"Will do. Anything else?"

"Not really, now go ahead and get some rest. You're definitely going to need it for your journey."

Steeb made his way to the couch, where he threw over a blanket, pulled his hat over his eyes and quickly fell asleep. Where he again dreamt of the future Pokemon battles and all the possibilities of what lie in the future.

Once he was awake, he made his way back out the door and headed off towards route one. It was an uphill route filled with small patches of tall grass. Along his travel towards Viridian city, Steeb came across a boy about his age who happened to work at the nearby Pokemart.

"Yo, my dude. You a Pokemon trainer?" the kid asked as Steeb walked by.

"Yep, why?" Steeb responded as he came to a stop.

"Well, I work at the Pokemart in Viridian and my boss told me to pass out some free samples to try and bring in more customers. Seeing as you look fresh, I thought I'd give you one."

"Sweet, thanks man!" Steeb said as he received a free potion from the employee.

"Well, make sure to check us out when you get in Viridian. We've got all sorts of neat items that will help you out on your journey."

"Will do, homie." Steeb said with a smile as he continued on his way to Viridian.

As Steeb was about to enter the city of Viridan, he came across his first wild Pokemon and so decided it was time to let Charmander have some fun. Steeb spun his Pokeball across the tip of his finger three times, before doing a quick spin and tossing it overhanded. Out came Charmander with a voracious growl and as pumped as ever. His opponent, a Pidgey. A small basic bird type, that a lot of trainers caught as their first wild Pokemon. The pidgey looked nervous, as it probably suspected Charmander was way out of its league.

Charmander quickly struck first with a scratch and the Pidgey responded with a gust attack. Charmander dropped back and came at an angle, hitting the bird with another scratch and Pidgey again responded with a gust. Just as Pidgey was about to attack with another gust, Charmander leaped up into the air and came down with his claws. The Pidgey fell to the ground and quickly fainted. Steeb patted Charmander on the head and returned him to his Pokeball.

Soon Steeb entered the city of Viridian, which was a small, bustling city and definitely had a lot more to offer than Pallet. From the city limits he could see a, Pokemon Center, the Pokemart, and the local gym. Steeb's first move was to go and get Charmander healed up at the Pokemon Center, before heading over to the Pokemart. Once indside, a nurse called him to the front and welcomed him to the center. 

"Why hello there, does your Pokemon need to be healed." She said in a sweet and calming voice.

"Yes he does. Is there any cost to it?" Steeb asked, while trying to avoid eye contact with the cute nurse.

"None at all sir, we do this free of charge. Our goal is to help Pokemon get better and back into fighting form. All you have to do is give us your Pokemon and we'll get them healed up."

"Cool! And thanks a lot!" Steeb said as he placed his pokeball onto the counter.

The nurse soon took his pokeball, walked over to a machine and placed it on there. After that, she made her way to a computer and started the machine up. In no time at all, Charmander was handed back to Steeb, fully healed.

"Now you take care and have a wonderful day." The nurse said.

"Thank you and you as well." Steeb responded as he left the building and headed over towards the Pokemart. He then entered the Pokemart only for the store manager to immediately call him over.

"Hey you, did you just come from Pallet? I have a parcel for Professor Oak and I was wondering if you could deliver to him for me?" the manager asked.

"I guess I could do it." Steeb responded, "Any idea as to what it is?"

"None at all, but seems important. If you can get it to him, that'd be killer."

Steeb stepped up to the counter to and took the small package. It wasn't heavy, but the way the packaging was put together, made Steeb suspect that it was of great importance. Steeb then left the store and made his way back to Pallet town by jumping from the ledges. Along his way, he had a few more matches with some wild Pokemon. His Charmander was starting to look the part of a properly trained Pokemon.

Once back in pallet, Steeb ran over to Oak's lab and found both Blue and Oak standing up by Oak's computer. Steeb made his way towards the two of them and handed Oak the parcel.

"Ah, this must be the special Pokeball I had ordered. Thanks Steeb, for grabbing it for me" Oak said, placing the package next to his computer, "Now as for why I called you back, I wanted to give you both something."

Oak then reached for two red tablet like devices and handed one to both Blue and Steeb. There were rather light for how durable they looked and portable enough to be fit into a small bag.

"These are Pokedexes. They're portable encyclopedias that record the data on each and every Pokemon you capture. I once dreamt of being able to do this myself, but I am much to old and which is why I'm asking the both of you to do this for me."

"Don't worry gramps, I've got this. Though I don't know about Steeb, but you can definitely count on me." Blue said sarcastically, "Also, I'm going to go home and grab a town map from my sis. I'll tell her to definitely not lend you one, Steeb"

And just like that, Blue was off again. Steeb soon followed behind, but not before following up with Professor Oak on how his old Pokemon was doing. As soon as the conversation was over, Steeb made his way over to Blue's house and entered, where he found Daisy sitting at a table reading a book. Daisy was a few years older than Steeb and he'd always found her kind of cute, but never had the courage to talk to her.

"Oh, hey there Steeb! I heard that Grandpa asked you run an errand for him, also Blue was by here a second ago. He was being a bit brat, haha. But let me ago ahead and give you this map." She said as she got up and walked over to a shelving unit, grabbing a folded up map and then walking back to Steeb, "Here take this, it should definitely help you out."

"Thanks Daisy, you're the best!" Steeb exclaimed as he put the map into his backpack and made his way out.

Just as he was about to leave, he could hear Daisy say, "Good luck and I hope your adventure goes well!" And just like that Steeb was back on the road to Viridian city, back on his way to making it to the top of the Pokemon League.


	2. Pew-Pew, Pewter City

**Pew-Pew, Pewter City**

 _On the outskirts of Viridian City, just at the beginning of Route 22, a Pokemon battle is coming to a close. Blue and Steeb, two young upcoming trainers and rivals since birth are just now getting ready to send out their remaining Pokemon._

"Go! Squirtle!" yells Blue as he tosses a pokeball, sending out the turtle type Pokemon.

Steeb's Nidoran , tired from finishing up its fight with Pidgey, Nidoran prepared itself for the start of the fight with Squirtle and the last leg of this match. Nidoran jumped at Squirtle and made a solid attempt at a tackle. It got lucky and managed to do a bit of damage, before being hit by Squirtle's bubble attack.

Steeb returned Nidoran to its pokeball, before it could faint and then sent out Charmander. Charmander was pumped, seeing the first Pokemon it had ever battled against only made it more anxious and ready to do battle. He quickly put himself into an aggressive stance prepared for Squirtle's oncoming attack. This time it was a tackle, one that hit Charmander with such force, that it knocked him back a few feet. Charmander got back up and quickly came at Squirtle with a scratch and threw him into the ground. Squirtle recovered and soon jumped from side to side, throwing Charmander off guard a bit. Charmander decided to hit Squirtle with another scratch, this one hit more effectively against him and brought him down to his last breaths. Squirtle used bubble this time, a move that almost delivered a finishing blow to his opponent. Charmander came back with an ember attack and finished off his opponent.

The match was now over and Charmander was returned to his pokeball. Steeb was once again victorious against his rival. Both rivals shook hands and gave congratulations to one another.

Just as Steeb was getting ready to head further down route two, Blue began to speak, "Hey man, I wouldn't bother going down that way. I already came from there and they won't let you pass by unless you've completed the Gym challenge. And I figure that the trainers of the Elite Four are far stronger than any of the gym leaders or your typical Pokemon trainers."

"Really? Well I guess that means, I'll just have to head out and collect some badges." Steeb stated, "By the way, any idea on where to start?"

"I'd head over to Pewter City first. I heard they've got a gym leader there that's pretty good for most fresh trainers looking for their first badge. But you'll have to head through Viridian forest before you can get to Pewter and that place can be a bit of a maze to get through. Though the trainers you'll fight while making your way through will be well worth it in helping you prepare."

"Cool, guess I'll stop by Viridian for a short while and make my over there." Steeb responded as he grabbed the shoulders of his backpack and started his walk back to Viridian.

Once in Viridian, Steeb stopped by the Pokemon center and got his team healed up, which now consisted of three Pokemon, Charmander, Rattata, and Nidoran.

Soon Steeb's Pokemon were healed and he was once again out on his way, but before he'd make his way through the forest, he felt that it might be a good idea to grab a few items from the mart, so he went there first. Though there was much of a selection, Steeb decided on a few antidotes. He'd heard bug types tend to live in forest and knew that some of them carried various poisons. As soon as he had his items, he headed towards Viridian forest.

At the head of Viridian forest was a large building that stood entrance, Steeb opened the door and walked on through. There were a few people inside sitting around and most of them looked as though they had just came out of the forest, doing various things as checking on their Pokemon and looking through their maps. In fact some of them looked like tough trainers, ready to take on the Pokemon league. Steeb hoped he could reach their level one day, but first he had to get through the gym leader challenge. He approached the door on the other end and thus began his journey into Viridian Forest.

The forest was dark, shaded by tall trees that looked like they had been standing since the beginning of time. Also, the grass was tall and difficult to see through, which meant that trainers looking to fight could ambush him from either side. Steeb began his slow approach and decided to start off by going right. Creeping along the grass, he kept his eyes peeled and his senses sharp. All of a sudden he came across a young boy, uncertain Steeb walked slowly towards him.

"Hey, I won't bite. You don't have to be cautious." the boy said as he took a drink from his water bottle.

Steeb exhaled and picked up his pace. As he got closer, he could see small scratches and scuff marks on the boy. Along with him being dirty, the boy also looked exhausted.

"So, what brings you out here?" Steeb asked while leaning up against a tree.

"I was out here with some friends, but they decided to go deeper into the forest to try and catch more Pokemon. Mostly though, they're just looking to for other trainers to fight."

"Nice, I'm a trainer too, so hopefully they're willing to go rounds with me." Steeb said jokingly as a smirk came across his face."

"I wouldn't doubt it, haha. They've all been pretty bored ever since we entered the forest, so I imagine a battle would be a good change of pace for them."

"Well, I'll definitely give them a challenge. I know my team's just itching for another fight." said Steeb, "As he stood up and began walking further into the forest.

"Hey good luck, dude. And give them hell!" the boy exclaimed as he once again took another sip of water.

"Don't worry, I will."

And like that, Steeb was off and on his way towards looking for the other trainers. And it wasn't too long either before he came across one of the boy's friends. He was a lanky kid that stood about the same height as Steeb, but he was dressed in shorts and white t-shirt and wore a sunhat with a net line along the back.

"Hey you there, yeah I see you just staring at me. Well, do you want to have a battle?" The kid said looking over at Steeb, who was just now coming out of the grass.

"Hell yeah. Let's do this!" Steeb yelled as he threw out his first Pokemon, Rattata.

The boy responded with his first, it was a Weedle, a small caterpillar looking Pokemon, with a poisonous barb on its head. Steeb would have to be careful, if Weedle hit Rattata with the right amount of force, it could end up poisoning him.

Rattata's first move was a quick attack. This did some serious damage and the opponent's Pokemon was almost immediately knocked out of the fight. Weedle responded with string shot, attempting to slow his opponent down, but it was of no use, Rattata came once again with a quick attack and knocked Weedle out.

The fainted pokemon was returned to its Pokemon and soon another took its place. This time it was a Caterpie. Another Caterpillar type Pokemon, but this one was green and it didn't seem to have any attributes in which Steeb should be concerned about. Steeb returned Rattata and then sent out Nidoran.

It had now been awhile since Nidoran's fight against Blue's Pokemon and he was more than ready to take on his much smaller opponent. He started his bout with a crushing horn attack, throwing Caterpie into one of the nearby trees. Caterpie just jumped back up and shook off his opponent's attack, responding with one of his own, a tackle. This hurt Nidoran, barely, and Nidoran once again delivered a horn attack, finishing off his bug opponent. Steeb then returned his Pokemon back to its pokeball and continued along his merry way, ignoring the bug catcher's grief over his recent loss.

As he made his way deeper into the forest, Steeb started coming across lost items that trainers had dropped and began hording them. He picked up a potion and antidote, both of which he knew were going to come in use at some point in the future. He also battled another bug catcher and once again won easily, this time he just let Charmander light them up with ember.

Just as he was making what seemed to be the last winding turn of the forest, he came across a Caterpie. Steeb needed more Pokemon, especially considering he was going to be battling a gym leader soon and decided that he'd capture Caterpie before making his way to Pewter. He sent out his Nidoran and surprised the Caterpie with a tackle, the Caterpie got back up and came at Nidoran with a string shot. It was already too late though and Steeb now had Caterpie in his grasp. He took out an empty pokeball and tossed it at the caterpillar type Pokemon. It was three quick shakes and just like that, Caterpie was now apart of the team.

Almost at the exit, there lied another bug catcher. Steeb just looked at and the trainer looked back. In their eyes, they both knew exactly what the other wanted. The two of them reached for a Pokeball and then sent them out.

Steeb's first was his new Caterpie, his opponent's, a Weedle, but a tough looking Weedle, if that was even possible in the first place. The two bug Pokemon began to dance around each other, each waiting to make an attack. Before the first blow was made, Steeb sent out Charmander. Charmander was hit with a poison sting, but just shrugged it off like nothing had happened. He then hit the Weedle with a decimating ember attack and finished the match quickly.

With the match over, the trainer made his way towards Steeb and said, "You're tough as nails, I hope you're planning to take on Brock with skills like that. But before you do, you might want to prepare a little. Especially with Brock being a rock specialist and all. You'll get crushed going head first with where you're team is at right now. Just a little advice."

"Thanks dude, I'll definitely keep that in mind." Steeb said as he left the forest and made his way back onto route 2 towards Pewter city.

Pewter city was small, almost rural. It had few buildings of note, besides for the gym and the nearby Museum. Other than that it was small and quaint, though still much bigger than Pallet. Once actually in the town, Steeb made a quick visit to the Pokemon center and then went on towards the gym.

Inside, the gym was large, open, and gray. It was also decorated with various rock formations as well. Before Steeb could take a step further, a man in a black suit with glasses and dark hair approached him.

"Gonna guess that you came from Pallet?" the man said excitedly, "Well let me help you out a bit. Brock here uses rock type Pokemon, rock type are weak against water and grass types, but will take fire damage like its nothing. My advice, especially if you don't have a water type or grass type, lower their defenses and then begin wearing them out with your attacks."

"Any other advice, like what attacks I can expect or other things in general that you can think of?" Steeb responded to the weird man.

"Brock's Onix uses a move called, bide. As long as you don't attack it when it uses this move, you'll be fine. If you do, you'll be playing right into his hand. Also, I'd definitely do everything you can to prepare. Gym leaders are no pushovers and if this is your first, you'll be walking into a slaughter if you're not prepared properly."

"Thanks for the advice, I'll keep that in mind." Steeb said as he approached a trainer standing right before Brock.

"Hey man, you're lightyears away from fighting Brock." stated the trainer, "Before you challenge him, you'll have to go through me."

"Oh, really?" Steeb said, as he sent out his Caterpie.

The opposing trainer started off with a Sandshrew. It came out of it's Pokeball, stoked and ready for battle. Steeb returned Caterpie, knowing that he wasn't ready for this Pokemon and sent out Nidoran instead. The opponent's Sandshrew hit Nidoran with a scratch attack, dealing a little bit of damage. Nidoran came back at it with a horn attack. The two continued this dance, until Sandshrew had fainted. The trainer then sent out his next Pokemon, Diglett. Steeb returned Nidoran and sent out Rattata.

Rattata's first move was a quick attack. This brought the Diglett down quite a bit, but the small and quick Diglett came back with an attack of its own, critically harming Rattata. Rattata hit it with a tackle and sent the Diglett straight into the dirt. And just like that, the match was over.

"Damn, you're not too bad. Maybe you are ready to take on Brock." said the trainer, "Also, I feel like a real idiot for what I said earlier. Lightyears cover distance, not time."

Steeb just nodded and chuckled a little in response. Though he had dealt with the trainer aptly, he knew that he was no match for Brock. As he was about to head back out into Pewter, Caterpie came out of its Pokeball and quickly a white light came across his body and then its body began to slowly morph. In no time at all, it evolved from Caterpie, into Metapod, a cocoon type Pokemon with a hardened emerald green shell. Steeb returned the newly evolved Metapod to its Pokeball and exited through the door of the gym.

Back out in the city of Pewter, Steeb made the decision that checking out the museum could be both fun and extremely educational and so he headed on over towards it. On his walk there, he began coming up with strategies on he'd defeat Brock. While everything that the man inside told him was likely true, Steeb knew that it would still come down to execution and proper preparation.

As he walked into the museum, a clerk at the nearby desk stopped him and said, "Welcome to Pewter city's local museum. The fee today is only fifty dollars!"

Steeb took out his card and slid it across the card reader. Soon popped out a receipt and the man at the desk handed it over to Steeb, along with his ticket.

"We hope you enjoy your visit today!" the man said as Steeb made his way into the museum.

All along each wall were exhibits of different fossils and items that had been dug up by Archaeologists and Paleontologists from Kanto at the nearby Mt. Moon. The two the things that caught Steeb's eye the most were the skeleton of Aerodactyl, an ancient flying type Pokemon and the moon stone. Steeb had heard things about the moon stone and its mysterious powers. He'd heard that the pokemon, Clefairy, had shown up immediately after its discovery and that it held the power to make some Pokemon evolve.

As soon as Steeb had felt like he'd seen enough, he exited the building and made his way back to Route 2, right outside of Pewter. There he committed himself to a montage. A montage of training exercises, toughening up all of his Pokemon and preparing for his fight against Brock. The montage was similar to Rocky IV and at the end of it all, Metapod evolved into Butterfree and with a few more hours of training, learned the move, confusion.

After training and grinding for several hours, Steeb returned to the Pewter city gym. Where he now stood in front of Brock, ready and prepared for his first gym match.

"I'm going to guess that you're here to get your first gym badge?" Brock said, "Let me start by introducing myself. I'm Brock, all of my Pokemon are rock type and I use that defense to grind my opponents into losses by attrition. So, I hope that you've prepared properly."

"Oh I have. And my name is Steeb by the way." said the now cocky Pokemon trainer now standing tall and pointing his finger at the gym leader, "And it's time to duel!"

"Wrong game, but alright, let's do this." stated Brock with a confused look on his face.

They both sent out their first Pokemon, Steeb's was Nidoran and his opponent's was a floating rock pokemon known as, Geodude. Nidoran's first move was leer and he just gazed directly into his opponent's eyes, attempting to intimidate him. It stunned Geodude a little and he lost some composure, but instead of attempting to get his defenses back up, he came at Nidoran with a tackle. Nidoran just took the hit, but continued to stare down his opponent, in attempt to tear down his defenses. It was slowly, but surely working and before Geodude could get another hit in, Steeb sent out Butterfree. Geodude hit Butterfree with a tackle as well, knocking back the butterfly Pokemon just a little. Butterfree just responded with confusion and tore the Geodude a new one.

Geodude fainted, forcing Brock to his last and his best Pokemon, Onix. When Onix came out, Steeb couldn't help but stare in awe. The Pokemon was large and looked powerful, but Steeb knew his team was ready for the challenge and decided it was time to send out Rattata. Like Nidoran before, Rattata stood his ground, eating up damage, but also lowering his opponent's defense. And before long, Rattata was returned and out came Charmander. Charmander hit Onix with a few scratch attacks, but both times he failed to deal any serious damage. And so Steeb turned up the heat and started attacking his opponent with ember. Although the attack was still hardly affecting Onix, it was doing more damage and before long, the match was over. Brock had lost his battle of attrition.

"Congrats dude, with the end of that match I award you hereby recognize you with the Boulder badge. This is an official Pokemon league gym badge, one of which will allow you to enter the Pokemon league. Along with it, I'd like to give you this TM, which contains the move bide. I'd suggest teaching it to a Pokemon with strong defense, just so you can get the most out of it." Brock said while handing over a small badge in the shape of a stone along with a case which appeared to hold a disk of some sort.

Steeb took both and shook his worthy opponent's hand and said, "Thanks Brock and I'm curious, which would be the best direction to head from here in order to continue my Journey?"

"If I were you, I'd take Route 3, which leads to Mt. Moon and then take the Mountain pass onto Cerulean city. But be careful, they say that Pokemon thieves have been spotted inside of Mt. Moon, though I'd say that you're more than capable of handling them."

"Cool dude, well I'll see you around." Steeb said as he left the gym, waving Brock goodbye and bidding him a farewell.

Before Steeb headed towards Route 3, he healed his Pokemon up, visited the Pokemart in town and stocked up on Potions. While in the mart, he heard more news of the Pokemon thieves, though nothing really definitive on who they were or what they were looking for. Once done inside, Steeb made his way on towards Route 3 and up to Mt. Moon.


End file.
